


Goodnight Dexy

by Denois



Series: Tumblr Fics and Prompt Fills [36]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Ma Poindexter understands, Tumblr Fic, sleeping problems, spontaneous visits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25122319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denois/pseuds/Denois
Summary: Dex sighed and rolled over, opening a game on his phone. The blue light wasn’t going to help, and even if he couldn’t sleep, he should at least try that mythbusters thing of laying in a dark room to rest. He had to be on the boat before dawn, and it was already technically morning, which mean he really really should be trying to sleep.But Nursey hadn’t sent a goodnight message yet.
Relationships: Derek "Nursey" Nurse/William "Dex" Poindexter
Series: Tumblr Fics and Prompt Fills [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693858
Comments: 8
Kudos: 134





	Goodnight Dexy

Dex sighed and rolled over, opening a game on his phone. The blue light wasn’t going to help, and even if he couldn’t sleep, he should at least try that mythbusters thing of laying in a dark room to rest. He had to be on the boat before dawn, and it was already technically morning, which mean he really really should be trying to sleep. 

But Nursey hadn’t sent a goodnight message yet. 

Nursey didn’t always text him goodnight. Just usually. A sleepy selfie tucked in bed with the blankets pulled up to his chin. A chirp with a selfie of him lounging across his bed, wearing what might generously be referred to as pajamas. A simple “Sweet dreams” in Frog Chat. But usually something. It was routine. 

But Nursey hadn’t said goodnight, and Dex couldn’t fall asleep because he might miss it when it finally showed up. 

As if on cue, his phone vibrated with a notification as soon as he dropped it to cover a yawn and adjust to a more comfortable position. He opened it up, expecting a sleepy smile or quick message. Instead he ended up frowning at a picture of the front of his house. When the image was replaced with an incoming call notification, he managed to drop the phone on his face and send it to voice mail. 

He threw himself out of bed without bothering to try to call back or text. There was only one reason that Derek Nurse would send Dex a picture of the outside of his own house in the middle of the night. Nursey lacked the requisite chill for it to mean anything else. 

By the time Dex opened the front door, Nursey was back in his rental car, putting his seatbelt on. By the time Dex got to the driver’s side door, Nursey had his hand on the ignition. Dex running directly into the door, catching himself only slightly by slapping his hands against the frame of the car, made Nursey startle and flinch away from the window.

Dex pushed himself off the car, and focused on taking deep breaths while Nursey unbuckled and climbed out. Once the car door was closed again, Dex moved into Nursey’s space, hands fluttering over his body, unsure if he should believe it was real. That Nursey was really in his driveway. That Nursey’s arms had slid easily around him like that was their natural position. 

If it was a dream, then did it matter? 

Dex pressed closer to Nursey, capturing his mouth in a kiss.

It was the middle of the night and they were in the middle of Dex’s driveway. They couldn’t keep kissing forever. 

“What are you doing here?”

“You sent me to voicemail." 

Dex pulled back and looked at Nursey’s face for a moment before squeezing him again and then releasing him to look for a bag or other luggage. "I dropped the phone on my face.”

Nursey followed close behind him, keeping one hand on Dex’s back as they went. He must have used a remote release on the trunk because it popped up, allowing Dex to grab the bags inside. "Your face sent me to voicemail? I always knew it didn’t like me.“

"Ayuh. Been trying to keep us apart for years.” Dex turned a crooked smile at Nursey that was probably lost in the darkness, then firmly shut the trunk and guided Nursey into the house and to his room.

“Sorry I got here so late. Car rental took longer than I expected. Glad you were still awake.”

They were laying in Dex’s bed, nestled together in each other’s arms and Dex’s eyes were heavy with sleep. “Course I was awake. Had to wait for you to say goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Dexy.”

* * *

When Nursey woke up in the morning, he was alone in the bed.

Which was fine and not a problem, because he knew that Dex had to work, and it was also pretty late.

What was a problem was that he wasn’t sure if he was alone in the house, and it was after noon and his stomach was pretty insistent that he should feed it.

But there was another, more pressing, matter to attend to first.

When he exited the bathroom, Dex’s ma stuck her head into the hallway.

“Morning, Derek. There’s some lunch if you’re hungry.”

Nursey nodded and followed her into the small kitchen. Once they were sat at the table, he figured he ought to address the elephant in the room. “Sorry for showing up in the middle of the night. But, um, how did you know I was here?”

Ms. Poindexter raised her eyebrows at him. “Well, the car in the driveway was a clue. And Will left me a message, that helped.”

“Oh, of course. Ch'yeah. Makes sense.” He nodded. “Do you mind if I stay for a bit?”

She watched him for a moment before giving him a soft smile. “Can’t sleep in your own bed, huh?”

Nursey groaned and leaned back in his chair. “Is it that obvious?”

“Ayuh. For what it’s worth, last night’s probably the best sleep that Will’s gotten since getting back from school, too.”

Nursey looked at her and tried to decide if she was chirping him or not.

“If you stay longer than a week, you get added to the chore schedule.”

He nodded and turned his attention to the lunch in front of him. He could handle a few chores if he was going to be living here. It seemed like a fair enough trade for getting to sleep in his boyfriend’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Following me on tumbls at [SexyDexyNurse](https://sexydexynurse.tumblr.com/) will sometimes get fic like this delivered right to your dashboard.


End file.
